Nameless Flower
by Putredinis
Summary: Even if you are a nameless flower, I will be the one watching over you. Oneshot, NejiHina


Nameless Flower

Disclaimer: My dream is to become the owner of Naruto. But dreams are dreams.

_What would you do...if one day, the feelings toward your little cousin change?_

_Everything she said running through your head like a fresh streams. When you look at her, you are not looking at your little useless cousin…_

…_You are looking at the girl who you love…_

_And, what would you do…if she loved someone else? Such as…the blonde kyuubi?_ _The one you have lost to at the chuunin exam ?_

He has told himself again and again that you do not need something like this; he does not need her! She is his cousin, and no matter how hard he tries, those thought keep forming in his mind. Those thought that left him wonder how it might feel to run his finger through her hair, to enjoy her unforgettable scent…

Now what? He thinking about it again?

He was not sure when did he learn to love her…In his mind; it is the day he start realized that his cousin is stronger than he think she is.

_Flashback:_

"_Hanabi-chan, don't be so sad…"_

"_Are you want me to happy after lost to him? His eye and his mocking laughter! How can I stand be lost to someone like that?" Hanabi almost shouted._

_Hinata sigh, she just cannot believe someone in Hanabi's age could have a high pride like that. And it's hard to comfort those kinds of people._

"_Man, that Hiasobi guy! Who does he think he is? Lucky father wasn't there, so…"Hanabi continue to complain._

_Hinata rub Hanabi's head, smile: "Hanabi-chan, do you know the word 'LIFE'?"_

"_Huh?" Hanabi look at her sister, confused._

"_When we take the letter 'F' out, we have 'LIE' remain, if the letters 'F' stand for 'Fail' then we have 'Life without failed is a lie'. You understand?"_

_Hanabi stare at her sister with touching eye: "I can't believe someone like you could say something like that." Hinata hit her sister playfully on the shoulder: "Hanabi-chan!"_

_In the corner, Neji heard all the thing Hinata said. He, like Hanabi, could not believe Hinata could have those thought, she seem to be the kind of person who always being hurt by everything. Now come to think of it, if Neji was in Hinata's place, could he say something like that? Alternatively, he would say: "You're really pathetic! I wonder if he (mean Hiashi) indulges you too much!"_

_Yet Hinata is comfort one of her rival, the little sister who makes her have to live a dangerous life of ninjas. Yet she still cares for Hanabi._

_He cannot help but have a feeling that Hinata was more interesting than he thought. (What did he thought?) _

_End of Flashback._

The line between duty and affection is a thin line and he was not aware of the fact that he has cross the line. He keeps questioning himself: since when he do not want to live without her? And what is the reason?

Today was her birthday, and the day that he try to avoid her as much as possible. Because if he face her, she would have smile at him and offer him a present, say: "My birthday do not mean I receive present from people, so I want to give presents to my friends and parent. It is for you, Neji-niisan."

Do not misunderstood, he like receive anything from Hinata, he even adore her because of this cute habit. What he dislikes is…well…why do Hinata have to give him a present while it should be she who receive present? Today is her birthday, and he still cannot think of a present yet.

Of course he can't, how can he use his brain if whenever he think of find a present then picture of Hinata start filling up his mind?

When you hold someone close to your heart, you can't stop think about that someone. With others, she just a useless girl; with him, she is a flower. _Nameless flower_. He knows that she going to say that when he tells her that she is a flower. _Even if you are a nameless flower, I will be the one watching over you._

That sentence is what he wanted to tell her. "Nameless flower? Come to think of it, there was those white flowers grow at the riverbank…" Neji finally found out what he has been finding. However…

…Rain…

"I was a fool…" As wet as a drowned rat, Neji step into the bathroom, planning on wash his face. Therefore, he scoop water into a bucket and look up, just to see the mirror and the face-flannel was gone.

"Bad luck, may be they remove the mirror to repair the wall."

"Neji-niisan?"

"?"

Hinata step in, and in her hand is a face-flannel. He has not been prepared to meet her in this situation (Note: this is not the bathroom-just a place for people to wash their face). He quickly hides the flowers behind his back.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you!" Her voice sound worry.

"No where. You shouldn't have to worry." Neji said the opposite of his thoughts. He takes the face-flannel and dry his face very fast that there still some dirt and water on his face.

'H-here, l-let me h-help you." Before Neji could refuse, Hinata use the face-flannel to clean his face. A strange feeling started to fill up in his heart. Neji could not take his eye off her. When she finishes and smiles at him, it makes him go over control, and he did something in usual he think very stupid.

He dips his head in the water bucket.

"N-neji-niisan!" Hinata was about to scream but Neji put his finger on her lips.

"Don't be afraid. I just want you to clean my face again."

Hinata blink her eye in confused, then Neji smile. Hinata blush, and giggle.

That night, Neji sleep very well and dream of when Hinata's fingers touch his face, so tender, so pure. And tomorrow, when Hinata wake up, she see a bunch of white flowers near her window. She quite confused, though, but she smile.

And they smile whenever they see a bush of those white flowers.

_Nameless flower._

Author note: Veryboring. Anyway…HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!

To reader: review is my course of life.


End file.
